


Oddities

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Drabble, Falling In Love, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and loves to dress in black lol, customer eren, employer levi, he is rather punk-ish, not really a punk, well he has a motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Eren is smitten with the employer of the local burger shop, and Levi thinks Eren is buying too many burgers. Eren isn't interested in the burgers, though.





	Oddities

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short Ereri drabble I wrote for someone on tumblr <3

Eren had ended up feeling emotionally drawn to that raven employee at the city’s local burger shop ever since he first met him.

The guy, Levi was his name, had given him his first ever order with a deep growl and a grumpy face, which he seemed to wear usually. But what Eren had seen at that time was the soft core possibly hidden darkly underneath.

Eren began to visit said burger shop more often.

And it was not like Levi wouldn’t notice that reappearing face with those vibrant as hell eyes.

He slammed Eren’s drink, the last item of his order today, onto the tray as he slithered through gritted teeth, “Not only are burgers five times a week unhealthy as fuck, you barely eat them whenever you order them here. And, instead, you are staring at me. Fucking stop with that, brat.”

Frankly speaking, Eren hadn’t expected Levi to be as bold as this, but it wasn’t like it caused him to be taken aback. No, what Eren did was smile prettily at Levi, cock his head to the side and say with the nicest smile, “You’re a public employee working here. I’m not invading your privacy.”

“It’s still creepy.”

Later Levi found out that Eren hadn’t taken that last thing to heart.

He realised that the latest when he spotted him waiting for him by Levi’s motorcycle.

Levi hissed a grunt as he balanced his back helmet on his shoulder with one hand, the other hand pocketed in his black jeans as he unhurriedly paced to his motorbike, blocking most of Eren’s presence from his vision.

“The heck are you doing here?” Levi questioned, without establishing eye contact with the other, simply climbing onto his vehicle.

As if it were the most casual answer ever, Eren said, “I was waiting for you.”

“Why are you even interested in me?” Finally, Levi had endowed the brunet with a glance. His brows furrowed unpretentiously.

Eren smiled. “You seem like a cool person.”

Levi scoffed. “There are dozen of other  _cool_  persons in this city. Go find someone else to have a crush on.”

“Can you give me a ride on your bike?”

Levi didn’t even bother getting vexed about Eren’s choice of ignoring his rejections. He glared at him incredulously, a brow raised. Eren didn’t ask that just now, did he?

Eren shrugged his shoulders once, as though matter-of-factly, claiming, “Hey, I’ve become a regular guest in the burger shop you’re working at.”

Levi sneered. “So what? You think that’s a good reason for me to give you a ride? Never.”

Eren, brashly, sat down on the seat right behind Levi, draping his arms round Levi’s waist. “Let’s go somewhere and talk. Get to know each other a bit. Come on, Levi. So far, did I ever give you a reason to deteste me?”

Levi had a hard time holding himself back. “ _Actually,_ ”

“Please.” Eren begged.

Not only did Levi give in to that. They had ended up in Levi’s apartment and spent the rest of the time in each others arms, naked, passionate, under the covers.

Levi was the first one to wake up. A cup of tea in his hand, he rested on the window sill, watching the sunrise slowly curve radiantly over the city’s rooftops.

Eren stirred in his sleep and yawned himself awake. Traces of last night were pinned on his body. Scratches on his back, hickeys on his neck, bite marks on his shoulders.

He rubbed one eye as he turned his head to Levi, grinning happily. As brightly as the sunbeams rising.

“Mornin’,” he mumbled dreamily.

“Listen, kid,” Levi started.

“I’m not a kid. I’m 17.” Eren stretched his arms and then swiveled his legs out of the bed. He stood up.

“You’re 10 years too young for me.”

Eren had reached Levi, letting their foreheads collide softly. His eyes gazed down at the tea. “Do you really think age can restrict us?”

“Yes.” said Levi steadily.

“You aren’t even giving me a chance.”

Levi held his firm stare, the tea in his hand abandoned.

Eren’s face dropped to painful disappointment. “Okay.” And with that he wanted to go.

If it wasn’t for Levi to grab his arm last second (before Eren would have been out of his reach) and drag him back to the sill. Levi wrapped an arm around Eren’s shoulders.

He sighed deeply, at the edge of regret. The other side of the coin was acceptance. Levi couldn’t choose yet which side evoked more pleasant feelings inside him. “You still have to show me your qualities, so far I barely saw any. A ‘cool guy’ has high expectations, you know.”

Levi’s tease was a success. Eren smiled on Levi’s chest.

This was the beginning of something odd but beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect any feedback tbh because what is there to say about this drabble, right? :')
> 
> My tumblr is [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
